


For art and for science!

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward, Humor, M/M, moonscribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juyeon poses for Kevin's new Moonscribble.





	For art and for science!

’Look, I really have to go to the bathroom’, Juyeon stands still, his arms resting on hips, chest puffed proudly.

’Just two more minutes, please don’t move’, Kevin mutters while shifting focus from his sketchbook to Juyeon, then back to sketchbook. He loves drawing, but usually he’s quicker, and this is the first time he made someone pose for him.

’Will you draw other members too?’ Juyeon doesn’t really have to go to the bathroom, he’s just tired of posing.

’Lemme think... Nope.’

’So why did you choose me?’

’Because I knew you’d say yes right away’, Kevin smiles, but doesn’t look at Juyeon. He’s fixing his drawing.

’Ah really...’

’Ok ok, it’s cause you’re the most handsome’, Kevin’s grin gets wider and his voice playful. He switches to English: ’The most majestic, a real stallion, manliest of men, one and only, Leeeee Juuuuuyeon!’

Juyeon sighs and tries to look as blank as possible while maintaining his cool pose.

’Not impressed with my wrestling-announcer voice? Too bad, cause that voice speaks forbidden truths’, Kevin says in his most gentle Korean, looking at Juyeon with a fake-hurt expression.

’You say the weirdest things sometimes...’ Juyeon wishes his poker-face was convincing.

’Aaaand, done!’ Kevin closes his sketchbook as he leans back on the sofa, suddenly looking tired.

’Hey! I’m more tired, I’ve been holding the same pose for half an hour...’ Juyeon protests while stretching his arms and legs, finally free to move his body.

’Was it half an hour...’ Kevin is genuinely unsure. ’Thank you, Juyeon, you’ve worked hard...’ His voice is soft.

Juyeon flops down on the sofa, next to Kevin. When the two of them are alone, there’s always a cloud of awkwardness floating above. Juyeon thinks too hard about that, and tries even harder to act normal. But Kevin is not helping. It’s as if he thrives on awkwardness. Things he says sometimes are too random for Juyeon to process.

’Let me see it’, Juyeon points lazily toward the sketchbook.

’Ahh, not yet, not yet! When I color it, add some details and so on. Now it’s just a sketch, but the final version will be a digital paining, you know, a Moonscribble... hashtag.’

’Alright’, Juyeon gives up easily, despite being quite curious about the drawing. He wishes that at least once their energies aligned so that they can sit next to each other in silence.

’Hey Juyeon...’ But of course, the silence is not possible. ’Ask me something.’

’What?’

’Anything, man. Imagine you’re asking me online, anonymously.’

’Hmmm, but, we’re not online, nor anonymous... Uh...’

’Oh come on, it’s gonna be fun!’ Kevin suddenly isn’t tired anymore.

’Can we watch a movie or something till others come back, please?’ Juyeon’s voice is almost pleading, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips.

’Seriously? Dude, we never talk much when it’s only the two of us... Sometimes I feel as if I don’t know you well.’

’You can read my Dazed interview...’ Juyeon tries to be funny, and it somewhat works since Kevin holds a pillow now and pretends to smack him with it. ’Ok ok ok, you go first’, Juyeon finally yields.

’Nice! Alright. First question for you: Do you think I’m good looking, objectively?’ Kevin winks and then cringes.

’Well, objectively... yes, but...’ Juyeon’s pause is deliberate, and he can’t hide his subtle smile of amusement.

’But? There’s a but? But what?’

’It’s my turn to ask a question!’

’Aghhh!’ Kevin pretends to be offended: ’Ok ok. Shoot!’

’Who’s your favorite artist?’

’Ah, seriously! Everyone and their mothers know it’s Beyoncé, even Beyoncé herself knows it by now, I’m sure of it!’

’I meant painter or illustrator’, Juyeon is giggling and covering his face.

’You should have been more specific! Now it’s my turn’, Kevin tries to look cool.

’Ok, I’m listening!’

’Have you ever had your dick sucked?’

’Whoa!’ Juyeon is caught off guard: ’Wait, we can ask questions like this?’

’Duh. We’re not being filmed’, Kevin is grinning but avoiding eye-contact.

’Alright... I haven’t’, Juyeon is avoiding eye-contact too. ’Have you?’

’Have I what?’

’Ugh, you know, the same?’

’Same what?’ Kevin is being a pain in the ass.

’Have you had your dick sucked?’ Juyeon is slightly covering his ears with his huge hands, and Kevin finds it adorable.

’Hmmm... nope... Never even had a handjob by someone other than myself...’ Kevin says with an exaggeratedly sad voice while looking at the ceiling.

’O...k... It’s your turn to ask a question now...’ Juyeon says in a low voice, also looking at the ceiling.

Kevin stays silent for a few seconds, and then focuses on Juyeon. There’s an awkwardly mischievous grin on his face. Juyeon’s eyes meet his.

’Wait, wait, wait’, Juyeon is panicking: ’What is this atmosphere? I told you we should have watched a movie’. His ears are getting hotter.

’Aren’t you at least a bit curious?’

’Of course I am, but what do you suggest? To suck each other's... you know...’

’Wow hold up... I never suggested that’, Kevin looks smug, but his voice is playful: ’I had no idea your mind was this dirty, Juyeon...hyung’.

’Ahhh, you’re doing it again, you love seeing me flustered for some reason, but guess what! I know you’re just talk and no action!’ Juyeon would almost appear confident, if his voice wasn’t shaky.

’I’m just talk and no action? Would you prefer it if...’

’Don’t say it...’

’I mean, if you’d prefer _action_...’ Kevin uses his smoothest voice, which ends up sounding like a parody of being smooth.

’Look, we both know that... _action_... is not happening.’

’Not with that attitude, for sure.’

’It’s not me who’s blocking the _action_, I just know you wouldn’t actually do it... right?’

’Well, try me then! Tell me to shut up and suck your dick!’

’Kevin...’

Kevin is silent, and only his eyebrow moves up.

’You can’t be serious...’

’You’re free to try it, for science!’

’Um... ok... Now... stop talking and... if you want, suck my dick!’ Juyeon’s ears are red and he’s still processing the words that just left his mouth.

Kevin uses a huge amount of energy to block himself from talking, and goes to sit on the floor, in front of Juyeon. His small hand slowly reaches Juyeon’s crotch and the moment it touches the zipper, a big hand covers it and squeezes it down onto the crotch. Juyeon looks panicked, but doesn’t leave Kevin’s hand.

’It’s ok, it’s ok’, Kevin says softly, ’we don’t have to do anything if you chang...’

’No! Please, just, can you leave your hand there for a bit?’ Juyeon’s eyes are wide and he looks right at Kevin as if he’s anticipating something. Kevin reads it as a look of uncertainty and horniness.

’Of course’, Kevin’s voice is small and calming. Juyeon’s hand relaxes, but still sits lightly over Kevin’s.

’Oh god’, Juyeon closes his eyes when Kevin’s hand starts slowly caressing his fully clothed dick. Juyeon’s hand is not over Kevin’s anymore, and now he’s digging his fingers into the sofa.

Kevin squeezes tentatively, then alternates between soft touch and hard pressure and observes Juyeon’s reactions. He loves what he sees. A blissful, relaxed Juyeon is a turn on for Kevin, but in a different way than he expected. Feeling another’s man’s dick grow and harden under his touch starts a bit of a rebellion in Kevin’s pants too. He moans unconsciously and gets embarrassed when he realizes he’s made that sound still untouched.

’Come here, please’, Juyeon whispers, lightly touching Kevin’s face.

Kevin’s perception heightens and he’s overwhelmed with realizations of what’s happening and how it looks like: Formerly panicked Juyeon is now giving him a half-lidded look full of adoration while lightly caressing his cheek and inviting him to come closer. Formerly confident Kevin is now stunned, confused and quite horny, his hand still on Juyeon’s dick, but not moving anymore. He’s suddenly embarrassed of his kneeling position in front of comfortably seated Juyeon, but doesn’t break eye-contact. A few seconds feel like ages as Kevin’s thoughts race: ’Doesn’t he want his dick sucked? Why is he looking at me as if I’m some cute creature? Oh no, no way, his lips... It can’t be! He licked his lips, I saw it! And he’s looking at mine? Jesus! I have to stop this madness! Kissing Juyeon makes no sense, that’s for lovers. Sucking dick is, well, for science! But those lips are nice. Could I do it for science too?’

Kevin gets up slowly, and Juyeon’s hands guide him onto his lap. Kevin did not anticipate this position. He is now sitting right on Juyeon’s crotch. It’s too close, too intimate. Not only dicks touching with just pants in between, but their foreheads are touching too. Juyeon’s hands are placed on Kevin's hips, and Kevin likes it. Juyeon is looking into his eyes with such intensity that Kevin feels as if his subconsciousness is being probed. That, he doesn’t like.

’Close your eyes’, Kevin orders with a whisper, and Juyeon obliges. Only then Kevin goes in for a kiss. ’Damn, I’m really doing this’, he thinks, ’Feels odd... I hope our teeth don’t clash. There’s a sound, we’re making a kissing sound, oh no... I hope Juyeon is keeping his eyes closed, just as I am. I probably look ridiculous. I pray that no one barges into the room. His nose is poking me... I’m getting sweaty. I hope I smell good. Oh, since when are my hands tangled in his hair? It feels so nice... I like the scent of his shampoo... Wait, it’s my shampoo, he’s been stealing it! Ahh, his lips are so soft... We’re terrible kissers but I can’t get enough.’

Juyeon is slowly caressing Kevin’s back with one hand, while the other is shyly squeezing his butt. ’Oh god, I’m touching Kevin’s butt’, he thinks, ’A cute butt... Ah he’s such a messy kisser. Does he want to devour me? I think my lip is bleeding. Oh... oh... tongue... I can only surrender... I’d let him do this forever, but I have to breathe. He’s so cutely aggressive.’

Juyeon breaks the kiss, and their foreheads touch again. They both needed some precious air, but Kevin looks thirsty... and hungry. Juyeon’s hair is disheveled, and his eyes are watery and soft. There’s a small grin forming on his face. He buries his hands in Kevin’s hair, and pulls just enough to expose his neck, which he attacks like a vampire. He licks and sucks on Kevin’s sensitive skin, but Juyeon has no plan of leaving marks. He knows he’s driving Kevin wild. He’s firm and gentle, and it’s making Kevin lose his mind.

’Hey...’ Juyeon whispers against Kevin’s neck, ’I think I heard the front door...’

Kevin’s hands have found the way under Juyeon’s shirt and he’s too impressed with Juyeon’s toned muscles to focus on words.

’Have you heard it? Oh... oh...’ Juyeon tries to form sentences but Kevin’s rock solid dick is grinding hard on him. And they are both lost. A tangled mess, rolled from the sofa onto the floor.

’Juyeon...’ Kevin speaks, dizzy and breathless and hot, ’If you had multiple dicks I’d still want you to fuck me, and I’d suck the hell out of every single one.’

’What... Are you ok? Have you hit your head just now?’

’That’s just, my biggest fantasy, you know...’

’Me having multiple dicks is your biggest fantasy?’ Juyeon looks concerned.

’I mean like... you know... tentacles... tentacle-dicks... I think I watched too much hentai. And yes, I did hit my head, aghh...’

’Where? Show me’, Juyeon says with a soothing voice, and then gently kisses the exact place that Kevin pointed towards.

Kevin’s heart wants to explode. He might still be horny, but now he’s having a crush.

’I’m sorry, I have only one dick... but my fingers are also pretty thick...’

And Kevin is charmed. He chuckles, and then bursts into laughter.

A confused Juyeon catches the laughing virus quickly, and now both are laughing like madmen on the floor, play-wrestling and high-fiving randomly. They don’t even notice Sunwoo who entered the room a few seconds ago.

’I see you guys really know how to have fun’, Sunwoo says with a serious tone, with just a hint of amusement.

Kevin and Juyeon finally calm down but keep exchanging knowing looks and subtle smiles.

’Huh, what is this...’ Sunwoo picks up Kevin’s sketchbook from the floor.

’Uhhh, it’s not yet finished!’ Kevin protests, despite knowing it’s futile.

’Man, are you sure you wanna keep exposing your fetishes to the fans?’ Sunwoo looks serious, and continues, ’Oh well, you do you...’ He gives the sketchbook back to Kevin, and leaves the room after adding: ’I love your art, by the way.’

Kevin has no idea if Sunwoo is being honest or sarcastic, and he doesn’t care because now Juyeon wants to see the illustration too.

’I have to see it, I posed for half an hour for it, it isn’t fair.’ Juyeon looks cute.

’Ummm, ok... And I... I really gotta take a shower, be right back!’ Kevin gives the sketchbook to Juyeon and storms out of the room after sending him a flying kiss.

’...’ Juyeon sits down and observes the artwork carefully. ’Seriously... Squidward... Handsome Squidward... He made me pose for how long, just to transform me into Handsome Squidward...’ He chuckles and runs out of the room shouting at the top of his lungs: ’Kevin Moon! Prepare your butt for my tentacles!’

An unfortunate moment to scream such an unorthodox request, since now he has some explaining to do to the rest of his band mates.

#kevinishavingfunintheshower #moonscribbles #theblover #octojuyeon #kevinlover


End file.
